kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 555
'''Battle 555 is titled "Separate Unit"''' Summary The world alliance's fleet is seen charging towards Yami's base, with Saiga Fūrinji taking command of Yami's forces. Seitarō Raigō wonders if this is the proper time and Saiga agrees, stating that they are now in the Third Great War (or Third World War). Satomi Kajima enters Shigure's cell and is visibly embarrassed upon seeing Shigure not wearing any clothes. Kajima gives her his coat and says that he asked permission from his master because he wanted to talk to her. Kajima formally introduces himself as the disciple of Saiga and asks about Kenichi, the "strongest disciple" who is being trained by the masters of Ryōzanpaku. Kajima comments on Kenichi's luck to be blessed with both powerful masters and great talent, which Shigure dismisses to say that Kenichi did not possess any talent. Kajima smiles and tells Shigure a secret: he is under the tutelage of two masters who both say that he has "absolutely no talent". He adds that he has undergone various battles and training to achieve the talent that he didn't have, and is very interested to meet Kenichi to have a match with someone who shares the same circumstances. Shigure notices that Kajima has hidden an object in his coat to help her escape and asks why he is helping her. Kajima replies that he is only following the orders of one of his masters, though he adds that it would be a waste to kill someone who managed to win over the weapon research division (who had petitioned to have Shigure spared). As he walks away Shigure thinks that Kajima resembles Kenichi. Kajima laters meets with the members of Yomi and the disciples of the Hachiō Danzaiba as they prepare for battle. Miu and Kenichi are seen sparring as the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance look on. Okamoto appears and begins to attack the captains of the alliance as part of their training. Niijima is impressed by the progress that everyone has made, stating that their progress under Okamoto's guidance is apparent even to a non-combatant like him. They move on to anti-weapons training and Okamoto comments on the disciples' progress individually, stating that they'll move to more focused training the next day. Miu and Kenichi share a laugh as Okamoto's behavior strongly reminds them of the masters of Ryozanpaku. Kenichi expresses his surprise when Okamoto requested the Shinpaku Alliance's to assist in the war, and asks his friends if they are indeed jumping into the battle. The Shinpaku captains look back with a smile and Niijima reassures Kenichi that they are ready, stating that with master-class fighters on their side and the world at war staying in Japan would not have made them any safer anyway. Kisara complains that the cramped spaces are making it hard for her to practice her taekwondo and Takeda adds that they also haven't seen the sky in so long. Niijima comments that there's nothing they can do about that and it is revealed that they are in one of many submarines at the bottom of the sea. Characters that Appeared *Seitarō Raigō *Saiga Fūrinji *Satomi Kajima *Shigure Kōsaka *Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1 *Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2 *Marmaduke's Disciple *Mildred's Disciple *Raki's Disciple *Edeltraft's Disciple *Siegmarigen *Yui Sayama *Hyōgo Itō *Rin's Disciple *Asuka Akatsuki *Natsu Tanimoto *Shōgo Kitsukawa *Ethan Stanley *Rachel Stanley *Boris Ivanov *Tirawit Kōkin *Chikage Kushinada *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Kōzō Ukita *Chiaki Yūma *Kisara Nanjō *Kaname Kugatachi *Ikki Takeda *Hibiki Kugenin *Okamoto *Haruo Niijima Navigation Category:Chapters